Unexpected Sorting
by Rareid123
Summary: Lily-Luna Potter is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Will she go out with her dream boy or will she be heart-broken...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic that i have ever written but i have reaally enjoyeed reading others. I will be greatful to read reviews and use critism to improve my writing. Thanks!**

Unexpected Sorting

Lily's POV

"It will be fine Lily!" said my mother softly " you don't need to worry, especially with your brothers to look after you " I gave her a smile to reassure her even though I was shaking like a twig and feeling feint from the butterflies in my stomach. As my mother lead me to the door of the great scarlet steam train the Hogwarts express my older brother Albus leaned out "don't worry lily Hogwarts is great!" and he ran back to his friends, I stepped up on to the train and looked around, every where I looked there was smiling children excited about the new school year.

A smart boy with a shiny badge on his robe took my trunk and put it on the luggage rack , he offered to take my new owl , a baby snowy owl called henglowe but I decided to keep her with me. I looked back to see my mother and father smiling at me proudly " I will miss you so much!" I whimpered "we will too, it will be over in a flash, we will see you at christmas !" my father Harry replied.I turned my back and walked along the corridor towards the carriage that my brother and cousins were in "hi Lily!" my cousin Rose screamed "hi" I mumbled and sat down.

In the cabin there was Rose ,Albus,Bruno, and another boy that looked around my age, he was a strange looking boy, he dressed weird but he looked very nervous just like I was.

We all got changed into our robes when we were soon due to be stopping , by that time we had all calmed down a bit and we were having a joke around when the train stopped. I got such a fright I screamed and fell on my bottom, my cheeks went as red as the Bertie-Botts jelly bean that Rose just ate when they laughed at me I took this a bit to seriously and stormed out very embarrassed walking right into a group of Slytherin seniors. "eww look at her the little ginger with the beetroot face " one screamed at me as i backed along the corridor as quick as possible.

"Hogwarts hasn't been as good as I thought" I whispered and stepped off the train on to the cold platform.

**Sorry the chapters may be quite short but i will update as much as possible and i hope you enjoy~Rareid123**


	2. Chapter 2

"Humber, Jacob " the teacher called up went the boy to the sorting hat..."Hufflepuff!" the hat cried the boy went and joined his house. On and on the sortings went.

"what house will I be in I thought to myself " "Potter, Lily !" I was interrupted, nervously I sat down on the stool and the hat went on. "hmm you are loyal , bold and cunning but you are also very smart, I say you go in... RAVENCLAW! " the sorting hat shouted very suprised I got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw house table and hovered a moment before sitting down next to a very pretty girl with a golden brown braid laying on her shoulder, she had very bright eyes and gave me a beaming big smile. " Hi my name is Hannah nice to meet you "

We had a great feast and more 1st years joined us including the strange boy from the train, he introduced himself as Xavier but overall he didn't talk much. Then a prefect came to lead us to our dormitories when we arrived in the magnificent Ravenclaw common room we were allowed to go and unpack.

The beds in the dorm were dainty and comfy, they had baby blue curtains around the bed with a sparkly flower design sewn in. The rug was soft and the stained glass windows completed the room , at the end of our beds there was a small chest of drawers to put clothes and robes in.

There was six beds in the room and there was a small balcony to look out from for some wondrous views and sights.

I lay on my bed and thought about the day, so much had gone on and I was excited for more. After a while a pair of girls came in the dorm and started chatting about the're wizard family's and discussing the're homes and hobbies. One girl turned to me and asked,"who's your dad ?" "his name is Harry " "Harry who?" "Emm Harry Potter " The girl gave me a suprised look and whispered something to the other girl and giggled.

There was an awkward silence but it was broken by one of the girls introducing herself, she explained that her name was Jenny and she was half Korean, Jenny had short jet black hair tyed up in a ponytail with a fringe, she wore a lot of makeup for her age but seemed quite friendly. The other girl who asked about my family was called Victoria she seemed a bit full of herselfand liked to boast, she had straw coloured hair scraped away from her face with a thick hair band with house colours on it, she told us she knew what house she was in before she was sorted (I guess she just got lucky)

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
